Cooler/Gallery
Manga Golden Cooler Manga 1.jpg|Golden Cooler in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Golden Cooler Manga 2.jpg|Golden Cooler in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Anime ''Dragon Ball GT'' CoolerAndroid19OthersGT.png|Cooler and other past villains escape from Hell ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Cooler Heroes 0.jpg Cooler Heroes 1.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-12_23-36-25-225.jpg golCooler Heroes 0 (3a).jpg golCooler Heroes 0 (3b).jpg golCooler Heroes 0 (4).jpg|Golden Cooler Anime golCooler Heroes 0 (5).jpg Golden Cooler Anime 1.jpg Golden Cooler Anime 3.jpg|Golden Supernova Golden Cooler Anime 4.jpg 30_golden06.jpg Fu's_Metal_Cooler.png|Cooler after being modified by Fu GolCooler_Heroes_0_(3a).jpg Films ''Cooler's Revenge'' DragonBallZMovie57.jpg|Cooler, on an unnamed planet Cooler2.PNG|Cooler in his base form DragonBallZMovie59.jpg|Cooler before going to the Earth CoolerCoolersRevenge02.png|Cooler on Earth The Matrix.JPG|Cooler blocks Goku's Energy Wave Cooler Deflect.JPG|Cooler deflects Goku's Energy Wave Bscap0025.jpg DragonBallZMovie521.jpg|Cooler holding an injured Piccolo Lordcooler.jpg|Cooler angry Cooler5.PNG|Cooler revealing he has one more form Coola_powers_up.png|Cooler increases his power. 100FP Cooler.png|Cooler powers up DragonballZ-Movie5 937.jpg|Cooler powering up to transform Cooler Transforming.jpg|Cooler transforms CoolerFinalFormIV.png big_1473944807_image.jpg DragonBallZMovie524.jpg|Cooler transformed Dragon-Ball-Z-Coolers-Revenge.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-04-08h36m30s584.png CoolerVsGoku.Cooler'sRevenge.png|Cooler in his final form Vlcsnap-2016-07-04-08h38m29s014.png Coolers real form.jpg|Cooler observes his new body Cooler .jpg|Cooler in his final form Cooler.png|Cooler uses his psychokinesis Coolerfinalform2008.jpg|Cooler attacks Coolerinkamehameha.jpg|Cooler flies through Goku's Kamehameha GokuVsCoolerMovie1991.png|Cooler struggles against an upset Super Saiyan Goku Cooler_Final_Form.jpg Super Death Flash.JPG|Cooler prepares a Death Flash 816334-cooler56443.jpg Cooler's Revenge - Cooler revert.png|Cooler reverts to his true form during his last moments Cooler Burning Death.JPG|Cooler is destroyed by the heat of the Sun ''The Return of Cooler'' The last of Cooler.png|The last remaining part of Cooler after the battle on Earth Goku vs Mecha Cooler (Return of Cooler).jpg|The massive size difference between the new Cooler and Goku Core Smash.jpg|Meta-Cooler Core punches Goku Screenshotsdbzmovie6_338.jpg ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' CoolerGhost.PTESS.png|Cooler in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans New Cooler Death.JPG|Cooler's defeat shown in a flashback in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Cooler Ki Blast.JPG|Cooler attacks Goku in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Ghost Cooler Before Death.JPG|Ghost Cooler about to be hit by Goku's Ki Blast in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Video Games KuuraF(PESG).gif|Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Kuura(PESG).gif|Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku SoulKuuraF(PESG).gif|Soul Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku SoulKuura(PESG).gif|Soul Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Frieza alst skin z2v.png|Cooler announced in Dragon Ball Z 2 V DBZ2V Kuriza vs Cooler.png|Cooler fighting Kuriza in Dragon Ball Z 2 V frty.jpeg|Cooler in Budokai 3 Coola sparking.jpg|Final Form Cooler in Budokai 3 SSJGohanVsMetaCooler(B3).png|Cooler as Meta-Cooler in Budokai 3 opening Meta-Cooler btw.png|Cooler transformed into Meta-Cooler in the Budokai series Cooler (BT3).jpg|Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 CoolerFinalBT3.png|Cooler (Final Form) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Yzmaxresde876fault.jpg Rblasto 153.jpg|Cooler in Raging Blast 2 CoolerRagBla2.jpg|Cooler transformed in Raging Blast 2 Ymaxresdefault.jpg Cooler Raging Blast 2.png|Cooler (final form) in Raging Blast 2 ZBRFCoolerArt.png|Cooler (final form) in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerFacesSSGoku(ZBR).png|Cooler faces Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerKicksSSGoku(ZBR).png|Cooler kicks Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerAttacks(ZBR).png|Cooler attacks Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerSupernova(ZBR).png|Cooler prepares a Supernova in Zenkai Battle Royal SCooler(GM6).png|Cooler transformed in Dragon Ball Heroes Metal cooler 2.png|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in the 18th DBH promo CoolerNucleusDBH.JPG|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Dragon Ball Heroes CoolerDeathDBH.JPG|Cooler (nucleus) is destroyed in Dragon Ball Heroes 111007081615495845.jpg|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Ultimate Tenkaichi 000556.jpg Dragon-ball-z-battle-of-z-cooler-broly-02.jpg CoolerRHAttack(BoZ).jpg|Cooler prepares an attack in Battle of Z CoolerHit(BoZ).jpg|Cooler hit by an ultimate attack in Battle of Z FF Cooler's Supernova.PNG|Cooler prepares a Supernova in Battle of Z Dragon-Ball-Z-Battle-of-Z_Cooler_Final-1.jpg NucleusCooler2(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core attacks in Battle of Z CoreCooler2(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core in Battle of Z NucleusCooler5(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core releases mines in Battle of Z image8.jpg Cl91MqEWEAAM1-i.jpg|Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Cooler Xenoverse.jpg|Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Cooler XV2 Character Scan.png|Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Cooler (Final Form) XV2 Character Scan.png|Cooler (Final Form) Xenoverse 2 Meta Cooler XV2 Charatcer Scan.png|Metal Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Meta Cooler(Supervillain) XV2 Character Scan.png|Metal Cooler (Supervillain) in Xenoverse 2 30565392592_70b9d40b75_h.jpg Cooler_DBX2.png Cooler_and_Frieza.png Cooler_final_form.png Cooler-Defeat-DBX2.png Cooler-Death-DBX2.png|Cooler falls into a crater dragon-ball-xenoverse2-cooler-trailer-screen.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Cooler Force unlike the Frieza Force line.jpg Cooler Force only conquer the strongest planets to challenge themselves - Xenoverse 2.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Out of all of Frieza's subordinates, Cooler only respects Ginyu and wants him on his army.jpg Xenoverse_2_-_Cooler_describes_his_Armored_Squadron.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Cooler describes Dore and Neiz's homeplanets.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Cooler describes Dore's wrestling past.jpg Xenoverse_2_-_Cooler_preaches_his_mojo.jpg Xenoverse - Cooler's comment on the Cooler's Armored Squadron armor 1.jpg Xenoverse - Cooler's comment on the Cooler's Armored Squadron armor 2.jpg Golden_Cooler.jpg|Golden Cooler in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Fifth_Form_Frieza_FighterZ.png|Final Form Cooler's Frieza coloration in FighterZ Golden_Cooler_FighterZ.png|Final Form Cooler's golden coloration in FighterZ 611.png|Cooler in Dragon Ball FighterZ zzzzzzzzz (3).jpg zzzzzzzzz (4).jpg zzzzzzzzz (5).jpg Frieza_color_Cooler_4.png|Cooler with Frieza's color z Cooler14d.jpg Dragon Ball Z - SuperSonic Warriors 2 - Doray speaks about the Cooler Force's Military Units.png Salza(SSW2).png Golden Cooler !10.jpg|Golden Cooler in Dokkan Battle Golden Cooler !11.jpg|Golden Cooler in Dokkan Battle Artwork CoolerConceptArt.jpg|Cooler concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Cooler_Artwork.png|Cooler Dokkan Battle art Coola_5ta_Form_Artwork.png|Cooler final form Dokkan Battle art Metal_Cooler_Original_Artwork.png|Meta-Cooler Core Dokkan Battle art pop_cooler.png|Cooler Prison Planet being under the control of Fu Gold_Meta_Kura.png|Golden Meta-Cooler es:Coola/Galería Category:Galleries